


Ghost Love

by StarlightVixxen



Category: B.A.P
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-24 13:24:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16175960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightVixxen/pseuds/StarlightVixxen
Summary: Loosely inspired by the movie The Ghost and Mrs. Muir. A great black and white classic love story.





	Ghost Love

Daehyun spent his time just roaming the streets, not sure what to do with himself. Being a ghost was not fun in the least, in his opinion. There isn't anyone to interact with, so he is only able to just observe the world around him. He recently found a bookstore worker to watch. He had to admit to himself that the worker was drop dead gorgeous, and watching him read was oddly satisfying. A few times though he could of sworn that the bookstore worker could see him in the front glass of the store, but he knows that humans are not able to see him.  

It was getting late one night when Daehyun went by to the bookstore to see if the worker was still there. Looking in the window he could see the worker sitting in a cozy chair near the checkout reading a book. Daehyun decided to be a bit bolder tonight and actually go in and sit and watch. After a few minutes of watching, the worker spoke, confusing Daehyun.

"Just so you know, I can see you watching me. Also my name is Youngjae."

Daehyun just looked around to see if there was anyone else around that he could of been talking to, but alas there was no one in the store but the two of them.  At seeing his confusion Youngjae started chuckling softly to himself. 

"Spirit do you have a name or should I just call you Casper?" Youngjae asks with a chuckle in his voice

Daehyun still looks around baffled before finally talking.

"Are you asking me?"

"Yes, you are the only here, are you not?"

"My name is Daehyun, you can just call me Dae." still not believing that a human can see him and is talking to him.

Youngjae just smiled the biggest and brightest smile that Dae has ever seen. They spend the rest of the night talking to each other. Days spending time together flow into years. Dae is always following where Youngjae goes in the world. Dae has never seen the world this wonderful before, he is starting to think that he has been in the dark about everything till now. Youngjae is a writer and has been publishing the stories Dae has been sharing with him, about his adventures as a ghost. Of course the world thinks its all fiction but he knows better. With the money he has made from the stories, he bought a beach house in Busan, where Dae was born centuries before.

Dae couldn't believe that he was back in Busan again. It has been centuries since he was back here. Amazed at all the changes the city has been through, he just kept jabbering on to Jae about it. Several more years pass and Jae was not getting much older and couldn't keep up with Dae's excitement over everything. This troubled Dae very much, so he slowly started spending less and less time with Jae. Over the years Jae just started thinking that his time with and stories about Dae were apart of his wild imagination in his younger days. Dae did keep watch over him from a distance though and watched with sadness as Jaes feeble body became old with age and his mind started to deteriorate.

It was midnight on Halloween when Jaes old body decided to finally give up. He opened his eyes to see Dae looking at him and smiling brightly like he always remembered. Looking down he saw his own old body lifeless before him. Turning to Dae with questions in his eyes, Dae answered him.

"Yes, you have passed on your life. We can now spend forever together, roaming the world with no worries." holding his hand out to Jae. Jae just smiled and took Dae's hand in his and pulled him in for a chaste kiss.

"I have been wanting to do that for a lifetime." Dae just laughs and tells him they have forever to do what ever he wanted now. With the toll of midnight they left that room to be together forever.

 

 


End file.
